Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2
Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2 is the sequel to the 2015 party game Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival and a spin-off of the Animal Crossing series. As with the game's prequel, the game is based entirely around the amiibo figures and cards. Unlike its predecessor, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2 features development cooperation between four different companies. While Nintendo EPD and Existence Software provide most of the work on the title, Nd Cube and 1-UP Studio (the former of which also co-developed the predecessor) provide additional support in development. Gameplay Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2 is, much like its prequel, a board game-esque party game. Using amiibo figures, players roll dice and move their way around the board. The objective of the main 'amiibo Festival' mode is to gain the most Happy Points, which is primarily done by traversing to various Positivity Spaces; though can also be obtained through other means, such as by trading for Bells or reaching the four Gyroids positioned around the town. The amiibo Festival mode is deeply expanded upon in amiibo Festival 2, with several new challenges added. The main of which is the Mortgage system. Mortgages have appeared in every Animal Crossing title, and, once paid off, allow the players to expand their house. Similarly, in amiibo Festival 2, players must pay off their debts in order to expand their homes, thus increasing the amount of Happy Points and Bells earned over the course of the game. Another new system is the Shop function. While players could purchase playing cards from Redd when he is in town, all towns will have a permanent shop run by Leila and Grams. Grams sells various playing cards at a fair price, while Leila will buy them from the player. Redd, while he returns from amiibo Festival, now carries various cards exclusive to his shop; and will sell three of those (and one overpriced Grams-sold card) when he appears in town. Characters Playable Characters The playable characters of amiibo Festival 2 are, like its predecessor, chosen through the use of amiibo figurines. As such, all Animal Crossing characters that are the subjects of amiibo figurines are playable in the game. All characters act identically: they are purely cosmetic and are used to distinguish between players. While there are no "default" playable characters, most versions of the game come with Isabelle and Digby amiibo figurines. However, a second edition exists without these amiibo, for those that already own them. Tortimer, Sable, Leif, Pelly, and Phyllis can all be played as by scanning their amiibo cards. As amiibo cards do not save data, their cards must only be scanned on first use. Medli, W. Link, Epona, Ganon, Inkwell, Cece, Viché, and the Villager are the only characters that need amiibo figures from series other than the Animal Crossing amiibo series to be played as. Blathers NL.png|'Blathers' ACNL Cece.png|'Cece' (via Callie amiibo) Celeste - New Leaf.png|'Celeste' Cyrus NL.png|'Cyrus' Digby.png|'Digby' ACNL Epona.png|'Epona' (via Zelda or Sheik amiibo) ACNL Ganon.png|'Ganon' (via Ganondorf amiibo) ACNL Inkwell.png|'Inkwell' (via Inkling Boy, Girl, or Squid amiibo) Isabelle.png|'Isabelle' (Summer) IsabelleACaF.png|'Isabelle' (Winter) Kappn 3DS.png|'Kapp'n' 200px-Kicks 3DS.png|'Kicks' K.K._Slider.png|'K.K. Slider' Leif.png|'Leif' LottieACaF.png|'Lottie' Mabel NL.png|'Mabel' ACNL Medli.png|'Medli' (via Toon Link amiibo) Resetti.png|'Mr. Resetti' Tommy and Timmy.png|'Nooklings' Pelly_NL.png|'Pelly' Phyllis_NL.png|'Phyllis' Reese.png|'Reese' Rover.png|'Rover' Sable.png|'Sable' TomNookNewLeaf.png|'Tom Nook' TortimerNL.png|'Tortimer' ACNL Viché.png|'Viché' (via Marie amiibo) VillagerSSB4.png|'Villager' ACNL W. Link.png|'W. Link' (via Link or Wolf Link amiibo) Basic Villagers Should one choose to (or not have enough amiibo figures), one can choose to play as one of six default human villagers. The basic villagers have generic names that can be changed in the options menu. In addition, they may also transfer over their character from both Animal Crossing: New Leaf and Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer. Up to four characters can be transferred from Happy Home Designer and New Leaf. VillagerAlt6.png|'Boy 1' Dapper Villager.png|'Boy 2' VillagerAlt4.png|'Boy 3' ACNL Girl Villager.png|'Girl 1' VillagerAlt7.png|'Girl 2' VillagerAlt5.png|'Girl 3' Event Characters Event characters make consistent appearances that are marked on the calendar. Random Event Characters Random event characters randomly make appearances on the board, and their spaces will remain on it for a single week. Other Characters Hosts The host of the amiibo Festival mode changes depending on the season in which the game is held, and the board selected. While the hosts all have unique dialogue, they all serve the same purpose: hosting the festival and describing various events as they occur. While playing on the default Town board, the player can scan amiibo cards of villagers to have them replace the host that would normally appear; though these hosts have generic dialogue based on whatever their personality type is. The City board is the only board where there are two hosts that appear simultaneously. Stitches NL.png|'Stitches' (Spring Town) Rosie NL.png|'Rosie' (Summer Town) Curt NL.png|'Curt' (Autumn Town) Goldie NL.png|'Goldie' (Winter Town) Gracie - New Leaf.png|'Gracie' (City) Labelle.png|'Labelle' (City) Copper - New Leaf.png|'Copper' (Spring/Autumn Classic Town) Booker - New Leaf.png|'Booker' (Summer/Winter Classic Town) Pekoe_NL.png|'Pekoe' (Cherry Blossom Festival) Cornimer SSBB.png|'Cornimer' (Acorn Festival) NL Knox.png|'Knox' (Renaissance Festival) Boards The original Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival included only a simple board that was changed depending on the month chosen. Minigames Unlike Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, which saw minigames in the form of separate game modes, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2 sees the addition of new Minigame Spaces. Landing on a Minigame Space on the board allows for all players to partake in a random minigame, competing for Happy Points and Bells. Several of the minigames featured in the game's predecessor return, though have all seen many changes. Desert Island Escape Desert Island Escape returns from Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival as its own separate game mode. While nearly identical to its original counterpart, the minigame has been changed somewhat. The goal of Desert Island Escape is to, as its name implies, escape a desert island. To do this, three characters must work together to collect a sail and three logs in order to create a raft. To do this, they need to find supplies by exploring the island, though they can only perform a select number of actions per each day of the minigame. There are also a variety of enemies that inhabit the island, stunning the character and disabling their ability to continue work for an entire day. Players must also balance the characters' hunger and a limit on the number of days in the game; running out of either results in a Game Over. All villagers have unique stats that are split into four categories: indicates the amount of steps a villager can take per each turn; indicates the distance that a villager can see per each movement; indicates the amount of food needed to fully restore a villager's hunger; and indicates which fruit is a villager's favourite, which heals them more when they eat it, and they can obtain more of it from trees than other fruits. Additional amiibo Compatibility As of version 2.0.3, the game is compatible with additional amiibo. Certain amiibo unlock various things that could otherwise be purchased through DLC. Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Spin-offs